Evil love
by TheAngleWithBlackWings99
Summary: When fionna try's to protect the candy kingdom against Marshall lee. Will there love spark? Or is a certain candy prince going to mess it all up. Pairing is fiolee I DONT OWEN ADVENTURE TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: hello my friend I know this story may sound weird at frist but give it time to watch it blossom. This fist chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine moongirl1155 and she can write 10 times better than this so read her story's! Enjoy. And review

A cold breeze float through the air. The leafs turning a beautiful green and red with a little tinge of yellow. The full moon shinning bright in the cloudless night. The trees shadows casting sinister shapes on the ground. And there a dark shape lurkes his eyes a beautiful maroon with a tinge of black. To some he is a Legend. The man with red eyes. But his story is real. He is a thousand years old. The viligers know him as the boy who brings death. This is we're our story begins

Gumballs POV

"Prince Gumball! Prince Gumball!" Pepermint maid shouted though my study door.

"What now!" I growled I hated being disturbed especially on a scientific break through! The candy kingdom will be safe for good from the hot headed people of the fire kingdom. once it get this potion done.

"Your highness!" peppermint maid scream frantically. "The Demond of the night struck again!"

I froze my body going rigged I almost dropping Atoms my candy corn rat. My safe warm study didn't feel so safe anymore.

"How many dead." I asked clearing my throat. I could feel peppermint maid tense up behind me.

"12 dead sir." she squeaked I sighed. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

"Get them get the best bounty hunters in all of Aaa! " She nodded and scurried off. I placed my head in my hands.

"Glob help the candy kingdom" I whispered before going back to work.

Fiona POV

Ha ya! I yelled cutting the wood training dumbly in half my blue crystal blade cutting through it like a knife would cheese.

Yay that's my baby cakes yelled cake dancing around in a circle I smiled and but my sword back in its sheath.

"Come on cake!" I laughed hauling my green backpack over my shoulder. "Lets go home the suns going down." I noticed looking up. Must of been training all day I muttered to myself.

Huh did you say something Fi? cake said stretching her head over.

"Nope!" I said popping the p. why what did you think I said? I questioned her.

"Oh nothing just... I thought you hate the sun set cause it reminds you of char coal." I stopped in my tracks. Why the hell did she bring this up now! I growled internally !

"I'm over him I growled". I trying not to show the hurt on my face but it was inevitable. He was my love and light. He eleven proposed but left me cut and dry.

I sprinted to the tree house were Beema was smooching Larry our chicken.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door throwing my backpack down. Cake scurried into the kitchen to make dinner. I sat down on the couch my thoughts back to match stick. Maybe everyone was right even cake. They warned me but I didn't listen my stubbornness clouding my judgement. Than he took advantage of me.

A loud knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. Growling I stopped across the room not caring if I ripped the person on the other side a new one.

I opened the door to find a very sacred very frightened peppermint maid or PM.

"Oh! Hey PM it's good to see you." Peppermint maid is one of my only friends in the candy kingdom. I never liked the candy kingdom especially because of the dipper duck that runs it. Prince Gumball ugg what a jerk. When I was thirteen I had a crush on him and snuck into his masquerade Ball. I was wereing a beutiful dress tha was blue and orange. It was designed like a blue bird. Apparently there was a judging of who's costumes the best and he had the guts to tell me my HOMEMADE costume CAKE made me was hideous! After that I vowed to protect the poor of the candy kingdom. Taking in anyone in need.. starry his maid( opposite of starchy) was poor we gave her a house and food and in turn she cleaned the house. Now she works for gum for brains along side PM.

"Miss fiona a terrible Terrible thing has accrued. The candy people are being killed by a mysterious Demond from the dark forest. He has taken 27 people's lives!" I couldn't help but imagine Gumball being one of the victims.

"Can you help us?" PM asked hopefulness filling her voice.

I smiled "of corse! Heroes honor! "

"Oh thank you so much fiona we appreciate your kind helpful gestures." She cried rejoicing

"You have said thank you so many times PM you don't need to say anymore." PM just smiled and nodded. I motioned for her to come in. She scooped up her black and white dress under her knees and sat down flattening nicely on her lap.

"So" I sad causally not trying to scare her. "Do you know what kind of Demond it is?"

PM nodded vigorously

"yes miss Fiona his name is. Marshall lee he is half vampire half Demond. Many know him as the boy who brings death! Some say he prays on pretty girls that stay up to late and he lures them into his house with his good looks and than feasts on her sucking her dry and leavening her body at the parents door step with ML carved into her body."

"Uhh! That's gross." I said scrunching up her face in dramatic affect.

"Indeed but that is all just legend. There is no historical facts its him." PM concluded. I smiled looking out the window the sun was still setting and blackness was starting to erase the beautiful pinkish rays of sun left.

"Ok PM got back to the kingdom and take this. "

I handed her a gallon of salt. She looked at it in distain. ( salt is opposite of sugar ;) )

"PM you must make a ring or salt around the candy kingdom. That will stop him from getting the people inside." Understanding lit her eyes as she took off out the door not bothering to waste any time. I smiled and packed my backpack this demon is in for a word of hurt with a can of butt whopping on the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for reading but I would really appreciate it if you would please review!

I walked out the door after discussing the adventure with cake over bacon pancakes. She couldn't come along because of the kittens she would probably put them in danger cause she pregnant.

I zipped up my sweatshirt and put on my jacket. It was getting too cold out soon winter would be here. I climbed over the Horizon noticing a shadow Circle the candy kingdom but as fast as it was there it was gone.

Hmmm. I herd a voice behind me. Human I thought you were extinct. It hissed. Frightened I swung around smashing my fist into the creatures face. Oh glob my check meat! It yelled.

I blew on my fist sharing it out. I don't know who the hell that was but it felt like I punched a stone man.

Who are you I hissed drawing out my Demond blood sword.

Ooo feisty one aren't we he snickered. I'm Marshall lee. He bent down on one knee kissing my hand.

I growled wrenching my hand back. Don't touch me Demond. You killed to many to show mercy! I hissed

Hurt was clearly shown on his face but he quickly recovered masking it with a smirk.

Well that depends sweet heart who are you referring too?

The candy kingdom. I said putting my sword to his throat.

Her bursted out in a fit of laughter. Are you kidding?! You have to be kidding right. Did gum butt. Send you cause there's a flaw to his. "Plan". The candy people explode he made them that way I just walking to the candykingdom to sing a couple gigs. And they drop dead. I mean seriously?

I groned he has a point the dipper duck did creat a zombie apocolips that almost killed everyone.

Alright dude ill let you off with a warning but next time. I'm gonna find you and beet the tar out of your scrawny body. I hissed. Walking away.

Marshall lee

Gummy is really getting on my nerves I haven't killed a single Soul in his kingdom and its not like I can get it with the damn salt circle. I don't know who the hell came up with that but it wasn't him.

That bunny girl was cute I had to admit. She interested me.

The way she held her sword you could tell she was skilled and when She said Gumballs name she practically spit. Its obous she hated him but than again who didn't.


End file.
